


Stealing through the night's uncertainties (just to be with you)

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bachelorette AU, F/M, Kissing, M/M, beach date, because of course she is, femke is in this as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: Femke is the perfect Bachelorette, and Jesper should be much happier that he's got the chance to win her to himself. But he might actually already like someone else.





	Stealing through the night's uncertainties (just to be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, wearing a clown nose: Jescae Bachelorette AU in which they fall in love while still going on dates with the Bachelorette
> 
> not in this snippet:  
> \- boaster and his annoying crush on Special  
> \- Femke and her crush on Special

The first date…  
Jesper knows, he should be happy. He‘s gotten first Date, of course he should be happy! He‘s gonna be the first one to go out with their very nice, very pretty Bachelorette, with her red locks and the smart, grey eyes that look at him behind round glasses. He should be happy. And he is! He really is. He should be happier, then.  
Happier that he‘s going to spend a nice evening with Femke; happier that she chose him for the first Date, when his competition is so much more handsome, so much more well-spoken, so much more… everything. He wonders why she didn‘t pick Marc.  
Marc is the guy he‘s rooming with, and he‘s so- so- Marc is funny and chivalrous, and he talks to Femke and makes her laugh and blush; he‘s also nice to Jesper, always friendly, always helping him out in some way or the Other. Marc is amazing.  
He smiles at Jesper when he enters the room, obviously having already heard the news, but he doesn‘t look pissed, or even mildly inconvenienced.  
No, Marc smiles at him and stretches his arms. His shirt rides up and Jesper needs to turn away before his eyes glue to the bit of exposed stomach.  
„ Congratulations for getting First Date“ Marc says, smiling his so pretty smile, „Not bad, certainly not bad. How nervous are you?“  
„ A lot“ Jesper says, after a second of hesitating; but he can trust Marc. He wants to trust Marc, so, so badly, „I‘ve… never really been on a date. At least not when It counted that much.“ He admits, „And I don‘t even know why she chose me! There would have been a dozen people more suitable, prettier, better in… everything!“ He says. Oh, no. He‘s rambling, isn‘t he? Rambling to Marc of all people, Marc who has been nothing but nice, and kind, and sweet. And here Jesper comes and rambles away because he can never keep his mouth shut. Marc must think him stupid.  
„You two get along well.“ Marc points out,“ And she seems to like you, with how she‘s always smiling around you.“ He adds, quieter, „It‘s only fair to both of you that you go on your Date tonight. Has she told you what it is?“  
A bit perplexed, Jesper nods.  
„Yes, it‘s- ah, just, a fancy Dinner I think?“  
„Sounds great, I hope you two have fun“ Marc says, and he smiles so nicely that Jesper can‘t help but blush a tiny bit.  
„ Thanks“ He mumbles, and Marc laughs, and Jesper feels as happy as he should.  
Marc helps him get ready- and by helps, he means the following: Marc sits on his bed and comments on how awkward Jesper looks and that he should probably just relax, Femke is gonna like him anyway.  
„ Jes, your shirt..“ Marc mumbles just as Jesper is about to leave, and his breath catches in his throat when Marc reaches out, holding his wrist.  
He closes his eyes and swallows audibly when Marc starts opening up the buttons on his dressshirt, closing them again, so that there are no more scrunched up mistakes between them.  
„ All done now“ Marc says, and he‘s so close, so close when Jesper opens his eyes again; so close, he can feel Marcs breath on his skin, can smell Marc- aftershave and cologne, a bit like toothpaste, still. Cold water and fresh mint, and he‘s so… Marc is really pretty, Jesper thinks. Really, really pretty, and he can‘t help but stare at the man in front of him, eyes flickering up between Marcs eyes- so dark, handsome- and his lips- so red, plush, so very kissable…  
„Jesper, I-“, starts Marc, but a knock on the door startles them both, and Marc pulls at his collar once more before stepping back.  
„Don‘t keep Femke waiting“ He says, and Jesper wants to say a thousand things, and a thousand things more, but none of those words come out. He just nods and smiles and then goes out the Door, stomach clenching in fear and anticipation.

Femke smiles at him, but he can ultimately tell that she wanted something else from this Date, probably; he knows, ultimately, that she wanted something else, even when he bends down and presses a kiss onto her lips, and she arches her back so nicely into his every touch.  
When he returns from the Date, he doesn‘t want anything more than to fall into his bed and wish that this whole day would have never happened. He doesn‘t even know why he‘s so upset.  
He‘s gotten it all, and Jesper hates that he doesn‘t want it as much as he should, he wants to fall into bed and hate himself for not liking Femke as much as he should.  
But when he opens the Door, Marc is still awake, and perks up the very second Jesper enters- he must have changed, since he now wears a soft grey shirt and blue shorts, and if Jesper thought Femke was pretty in her green dress and the sparkles behind her glasses, then Marc is straight-up beautiful. So, so beautiful, so, so… Jesper wants to unravel, reveal it all to Marc, everything that‘s going on inside his head. Before he can stop himself, he‘s already talking.  
„I don‘t think I‘m into Femke.“ He blurts out, and then what‘s been sitting on his mind for- forever, really- spills out of him as well, „I don‘t think I‘m into girls at all.“  
„Oh.“ says Marc, „What makes you think that?“ He asks, being so nice and understanding and cute.  
„I kissed Femke“ Jesper says, „I kissed her, and it didn‘t feel like anything It was okay, and she‘s nice, and I kissed her and wanted to be somewhere else. I never felt anything when kissing girls, no matter how nice they were, and how pretty and how sweet.“  
„Have you tried kissing boys?“ Marc asks, and his hand comes up to rest on Jespers shoulder, gently petting him; it feels very, very nice, he can‘t help but lean into the touch a little bit.  
Nimble hands are coming up to undo the buttons of his coat, so soft and gentle, he feels himself melt into the touches.  
„I‘ve never kissed a boy. And I don‘t know how to try, I really can‘t leave here and search for a Boy to kiss me.“ He mumbles, and his hands are shaking as he carefully, anxiously wraps them around Marcs, who are done opening up his coat; he‘s awkward, so he just holds Marcs hands for a few second before gathering up enough courage to lay them into his lap, still locked with his.  
„ Well.“ starts Marc, very quietly. He‘s leaning closer, and Jesper feels his eyes flutter shut, eyebrows raising expectantly, „Well, you could try with- me.“  
„Yes“ Jesper breathes out, the only sound coming out of his mouth, „Yes, please.“  
He blinks, eyes closing again as Marc comes closer to him, tilting his head gently-  
The door springs open and they both spring away from each other, as Jake bursts into the room, with his insufferable camera.  
They take around fifteen Minutes to convince Jake to please, please leave again, and when he‘s finally gone, Marc flops down onto his own bed again.  
Jesper would like to say something, anything, to make Marc come back and hold him like he did before, when they were on the brink of kissing- he feels his face flushed. He nearly kissed Marc! A boy!  
But Marc stands up to get dressed for bed, and then he goes into his bed without as much as looking at Jesper again.  
„ Good Night, Jes.“ He mumbles, as Jesper gets into bed himself, „Sleep well.“  
„ You too Marc“ He says, and wants to cry.

Femke doesn‘t ask him on a Date again- well, of course, she has fifteen other suitors to tend on, and she still makes sure to pay him attention every now and then; and he likes her. He really tries to like her more, tries to fall in love with her, with the way she smiles and giggles.  
Then she invites Marc out, and he feels like he wants to throw up.  
But Marc, who has again, been nothing but kind to him- even if Jesper is a bit in love with him and his smile- Marc deserves this Date, he‘s smiling so brightly at Jesper when he enters the Room.  
„ We‘re going to the Beach“ He says, and Jesper tries his best to smile, „What are you betting on Jake following us the Entire time?“  
„ Well, he‘s constantly following Femke anyways“ Jesper says, happy for the opportunity to just dabble a bit in small talk, „One might suspect a Crush there.“  
„Then there‘s two of you already.“ Marc says, with a sweet smile, and Jesper feels his smile freeze over on his face.  
Later on, he watches the recap of Marcs date, and his heart pangs with every little smile the two of them share; he watches as Femke squieks and clings to Marc, who is carrying her into the water. And he isn‘t one to talk, he kissed Femke on their first date, but it‘s so hurtful to see Marc kiss the beautiful girl, so deeply and with so much enthusiasm.  
Marc isn‘t his. He‘s probably not even interested, why would he ever be interested in Jesper, when the prettiest girl is right outside the door? Jesper has to forget about him, and just try to fall for Femke. That‘s for the best, probably.  
The door opens, and, of course, Marc steps in- he‘s still in his swimwear, and Jesper tries to not stare at the exposed skin, tries to not get all red-faced.  
„Well, she‘s kind of a bad kisser, isn‘t she?“ Marc asks, „And an awful swimmer!“ He adds, laughing, „How are you with swimming?“  
„I‘m okay, I guess?“ Jesper says, a bit perplexed as Marc turns to him with a brilliant smile.  
„We‘re sneaking out, then. Put on your swimwear“ He says, and Jesper frowns.  
„Why? Didn‘t you just go swimming?“  
„Yes, but that was all a show for the camera, and I thought, why not spend some actual good time with my good friend Jesper Klarin at the beach? Come on, please.“  
Marc is smiling so prettily, and, dammit, didn‘t Jesper want to get over his crush just a second ago? But it certainly helps that Marc still isn‘t wearing a shirt, and that he‘s kinda checking Jesper out- is he? Oh, god. He is.- so Jesper gets into his own swimwear and follows Marc out.  
„Shhh“ Marc whispers as he pulls Jesper behind a corner to not get spied out by the Cameracrew, and Jesper blushes as Marc doesn‘t let go of his wrist, instead slides down his hand to intertwine their hands.  
Jesper stumbles over everything he wants to say, until Marc pulls them to the water- so pretty in the moonlight- and the cold water brushes his feet. Water. Cold. COLD!  
„I‘m not going in that!“ He says, and Marc turns to him, already half in the water, „It‘s cold as ice! I‘m not going into that, I‘m not crazy!“ He says, and then screams as Marc sighs and sweeps him off his feet.  
„Let me down, you lunatic!“Jesper complains, but he‘s holding onto Marc for dear life now, and he screams as Marc drops him with a laugh- the water is freezing! It‘s so cold, and he comes up to tackle Marc or drown him or just simply plainly kill him. It‘s what he deserves, Jesper splurts out as he jumps onto Marc, subsiding him in the water alongside him.  
His laughter is the best sound in the world, when he dunks Jesper again, and pretty soon they‘re both out of breath; Jesper is wheezing out air and water, core aching from laughing so badly.  
„ I hate you!“ He wheezes, and his legs are a bit wobbly, so he clings onto Marc again-  
and Marc is so, so pretty. Dark, now wet curls, and so clever eyes; a perfectly brilliant smile, a smell like sea and aftershave, and his arms are so strong.  
„You hate me?“ Marc asks, and his voice drops a whole octave. It sounds dumbly hot, a near growl, „What a shame, I thought we could be friends.“ Marc mumbles, and Jespers breath hitches in his throat as he unconsciously leans closer to Marc.  
„ No Jake this time.“ Marc mumbles, „No knocking.“ He adds, one of his hands resting so nicely on Jespers cheek, making him shudder and smile under the touch, „Nothing.“ He points out, and Jesper nods. He nods, and nods, and nods.  
„I never really liked girls, anyways.“ Marc mumbles, and then he‘s leaning in, and Jesper closes his eyes, tilts his head just right. And then-  
And then-  
Marc is kissing him.  
He‘s kissing Marc, Marc is kissing him, and it feels amazing. It feels so good, and just right, and just as it should.  
Marc pulls away a bit, voice even deeper when he speaks again.  
„Did you like it? More than when you kissed Femke? Did you like this?“  
„Can we do that again?“ Jesper asks, before he can stop himself, „Please?“  
Marc laughs, and he leans in again, and Jesper can‘t help but wrap his arms a bit tighter around the pretty, pretty boy he‘s kissing.


End file.
